


We need to get married first.

by pure_blood147



Series: That night [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_blood147/pseuds/pure_blood147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cas' point of view.</p>
    </blockquote>





	We need to get married first.

**Author's Note:**

> Cas' point of view.

„Are you lonely, Dean?“

„Yes,“ he sighs.

„Me too,“ I whisper as I crawl into his bed. I can smell his scent. It‘s hard to describe though – he smells like home, like family, somehow familiar.

„Hey, Cas, I don’t want to think about that right now. Can we have sex tonight?“

„I think we have to get married first.“

„Oh no, we don’t have to, silly,“ he smiles and wraps his legs around my waist.

„Dean!“

„Shush now,“ he runs his hand through my hair.

„I don’t think…“ I start to say, but I am stopped by his tongue in my mouth. There’s dark everywhere and the radiator in this motel room clearly needs to be repaired, but Dean’s body, which is now pressed tightly against mine, is so hot I don’t feel cold anymore. „…I want to do this,“ I breathe out as he finally draws his hungry lips back. I can feel his body unwrapping mine.

„Okay,“ he replies as he turns his back.

„You know I love you, I just don’t feel like having sex tonight, honey,“ I mumble into his ear.

„Don’t you ˈhoneyˈ me, Cas,“ he spat.

„Come on,“ I start to nibble on his neck. I know how sensitive his neck is. At the start I feel his body all tensed up, but after a while he relaxes and turns to face me. 

„I like you, you angel,“ he whispers, „We have to get married though. As soon as possible.“


End file.
